


Снежинки

by Angulema



Category: London Spy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, snowflakes, within those happy 8 month
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто один нежданный снегопад на Воксхолльском мосту</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежинки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на слово "снежинка" анону из тредов по London spy в сообществе Анонимного Кингсмана на дайри.

Снегопад застал их на Воксхолльском мосту. Воздух побелел от мириадов снежинок, спускавшихся на землю в непрестанном кружении. Алекс замолк на полуслове и, сжав руку Дэнни, задрал голову — Дэнни мог поклясться, что с каким-то наивно-восторженным выражением лица.

Снег стремительно засыпал тротуары и мостовые; строения по ту сторону моста скрылись за белой пеленой. Дэнни поежился — снег быстро таял на шее, превращаясь в холодную воду, — но не решился отнять руку, чтобы поднять ворот пальто.

— Ты знаешь, — заговорил Алекс, похоже, забыв про свою попытку объяснить Дэнни математические пределы и неопределенности, — что снежинки бывают в форме игл, призм, пластинок — простых и сложных — и дендритов?

— Не-а, — отозвался Дэнни. — То есть теперь, похоже, знаю. Хотя я смутно помню, что такое призма. И без понятия, что за дендриты.

— Сейчас падают преимущественно дендриты, — Алекс опустил голову и посмотрел на Дэнни. — И каждая из таких снежинок уникальна. Не бывает двух одинаковых.

— Про это я слышал, — кивнул Дэнни. — Не думал, что ты увлекаешься снежинками.

— Я… да. Когда я был маленький, в нашей библиотеке стояла монография «Снежные кристаллы» Бентли и Хамфриса, там было множество фотографий. И когда мне было восемь, я очень увлекся проектированием снежинок. Ты знаешь, они все симметричны, достаточно сделать один сектор и повторить его относительно центра. Сначала я проектировал и вырезал плоские, потом перешел к объемным. Я в тот год болел пневмонией, сидел дома три месяца. Времени было достаточно…

Алекс замолчал, перевел взгляд на парапет, уже укрытый слоем снега.

— А потом мать собрала все и сожгла в камине, — неожиданно горько продолжил он. — Сказала, что это ребячество и я трачу свой талант на ерунду. Что надо заниматься серьезными вещами.

Дэнни сжал его руку. Раньше он считал, что хуже _его_ родителей быть не может. Но у «плохого», видимо, слишком много оттенков.

— Мы в школе когда-то вырезали. Давно. На окна потом клеили. Без… проектирования, правда. Просто так, — негромко начал Дэнни. — Мы могли бы — если ты хочешь, конечно, — повыре… эм, спроектировать, когда вернемся домой. И объемные тоже, они небось красивущие… Только бумага… у меня разве что газеты старые найдутся. У Сары, не у меня не. Получится из газеты?

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Алекс смотрел на него с такой надеждой и затаенным в глубине глаз неверием пополам с радостью, что у Дэнни заныло сердце.

— Да, конечно. Да. Почему нет?

— Мы же… взрослые.

— И что?

— И что… — повторил Алекс и слегка улыбнулся. — Да. Я имею в виду, это действительно неважно. Газеты вполне подойдут на пробу, а потом я куплю подходящую бумагу.

— А, ну да, — кивнул Дэнни. Он постоянно забывал, что у Алекса нет необходимости экономить на всём.

— Если ты… — тот, увидев замешательство и верно угадав причину, начал сдавать назад, — если это слишком, можно делать из газет…

— Алекс, все в порядке.

— …или салфеток.

— Алекс, все правда в порядке. Не надо из салфеток.

Алекс улыбнулся — теперь будто всем собой, даже снег вокруг посветлел от этой улыбки — и потянулся к Дэнни.

 

Они стояли вдвоем на Воксхолльском мосту и целовались, окруженные вихрями метели, которая успела разогнать почти всех лондонцев по домам. Дэнни ловил теплое дыхание Алекса, чуть вздрагивал от прикосновения холодных снежинок и чувствовал себя бесконечно счастливым. И судя по улыбке Алекса, счастливы они были оба — вместе.

 

_15.01.2016_

**Author's Note:**

> Информация о снежинках черпалась преимущественно [отсюда](http://elementy.ru/lib/430557).


End file.
